thegleemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Part of Me
Part of Me is featured in the pilot episode of the first season of The Glee Mission, Individuality. It was originally sung by Katy Perry. It was sung by all twelve original contenders of season one of The Glee Mission ''as their first competitive music video. Natalia was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (This Is the Life), so she received a larger part in this number than the other contenders. Lyrics '''Natalia:' Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade Gavin: You chewed me up and spit me out Margret: Like I was poison in your mouth Joel: You took my light, you drained me down. Lyndsay: That was then and this is now Natalia: Now look at me. Everyone: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Chase: I just wanna throw my phone away Sara-Beth: Find out who is really there for me Preeti: You ripped me off, your love was cheap Frank: Was always tearing at the seams Frank, Preeti, Sara-Beth, Chase, Lyndsay, Joel , Margret and Gavin: I fell deep and you let me drown. But that was then and this is now Everyone: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Sonny: Now look at me, I'm sparkling Andrew: A firework, a dancing flame Alex: You won't ever put me out again Natalia: I'm glowing, oh woah oh Sonny, Natalia, Alex and Andrew: So you can keep the diamond ring. I never liked them anyway In fact you can keep everything.' Yeah, yeah Natalia: Except for me! Sonny, Natalia, Alex and Andrew: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from' me, no! Natalia and Everyone: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. (away from me)' Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me, no, (away from me) This is the part of me Lyndsay: Me, me, me, me, me Natalia and Everyone: No. Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Music Videos